Flik And Atta (A Bugs Life Sequel)
by sdream33
Summary: Hey everyone! So this is basically a sequel to A Bugs Life! Enjoy! The Cover Image to this story is not relevant at all...I just thought it was cute and it doesn't belong to me. DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


_**Flik and Atta Love Story**_

_BTW...JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT ATTA AND DOTS MOM IS NOT IN THIS!_

The sun shone bright over the ant colony the day after the circus bugs left. Atta woke up with a smile on her face. Ever since the grasshoppers left, life was good. She slowly got out of bed, stretching.

''Morning Atta!'' Dot exclaimed when Atta eventually dragged herself downstairs. She didnt noticed her tangled antennas or her bloodshot eyes. Atta sat down and slowly sipped her tea, smiling at Dot. She looked over at the clock and groaned. 8oclock.

''Do I really have to go in 30 minutes?'' Atta moaned.

''Unfortuntley. But you'll be a great Queen!'' Dot said happily. ''You'll need to do something about your antenna though!'' Dot laughed, pointing at them. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

''Ill get it!'' Dot said, slowly getting up and flying to the door. She pulled it open and grinned happily.

''Oh hi Flik! You wanna come in?'' Dot asked.

''Sure thanks.'' Flik said, before walking in and looking at Dot. ''So what did you want to do today trouble?''

''I dont know...we could always go see the blueberries!'' Dot said happily. ''Oh can we Flik...PLEASE?''

''Of course Dot.'' Flik said, before looking over at Atta and laughing. He walked over to her and started gently untangling her antennas. ''Need some help?''

''T..thanks Flik.'' Atta stuttered, blushing slighty. When Flik finally got them untangled, he sat down next to her and smiled.

''So your first day as Queen...nervous?'' Flik asked.

''To the point where I feel like I'm gonna throw up!'' Atta exclaimed, clutching her stomach.

'It wont be that bad!'' Flik said laughing. ''You'll be great! I bet you!''

''Thanks Flik'' Atta said happily, smiling at Flik. FLik reached over and squeezed her hand.

''Oh look at the time, I best go. Dot, behave for Flik! Bye guys!'' Atta said, hurriedly putting her crown on and waving, before walking out the door and flying off. Flik stared as she flew off, lovestruck.

**AT THE END OF THE DAY**

Dot and Flik had just arrived back from their day out. They had seen the blueberries, been to the beach and got food.

''Today was fun!'' Dot exclaimed happily.

''Yeah it was...''Flik began, before the door swung open and a exhausted Atta walked in the door. She threw her crown on the table, and sat down, groaning the entire time.

''Sis ! How was your first day?!'' Dot exclaimed, rushing over to her and hugging her.

''One of the worst days of my life!'' Atta complained, almost in tears. ''It's worse then when I was training for the job!''

''Oh poor you, anyways can I go out with my friends for a while. You have Flik to keep you company and my friends are all going away on holiday soon...'' Dot said slowly, looking up at Atta hopefully.

''Of course, go have fun.'' Atta said, a small smile forming on her face. She looked over at Flik and smiled, before walking over to him and sitting down next to him. Dot waved and ran out the door, slamming it behind her.

''So your first day sucked?'' Flik said, laughing. He looked over at Atta and slowly moved the chair he was sitting on closer.

''Yeah pretty much!'' Atta moaned, resting her head on the table and pretending to cry. ''Its just so...so...difficult! And strange.''

''Oh god poor you.'' Flik said, resting his head on the table and smiling at her.

'' It's way worse than I expected. It was just so boring and tiring.''

They sat there for a few minutes, in complete silence. Flik just stared into her eyes, smiling the entire time.

''Well um...I best be making something to eat, you want anything?'' Atta asked kindly, standing up and walking over to the stove.

''Yeah Ill have something, thanks...'' Flik smiled, before walking over to Atta and grabbing her hand. ''But before you make anything, I need to talk to you about something.''

''Um...Ok then...what is it?'' Atta said, turning around to face him.

''About that kiss on the cheek you gave me, about why you saved me from Hopper, about everything basically...'' Flik said, gently pulling her back to the table and sitting Atta down and then himself.

''Flik I...I dont know why I kissed you. I guess I...I saw you almost in tears and wanted to cheer you up. And I saved you because you deserved it.'' Atta said slowly, looking down at her feet.

''But why...why did I deserve it? I lied to you Atta, I deserved to die...'' Flik said sadly, still confused.

''No you did not!'' Atta exclaimed, looking up at Flik with anger in her eyes. ''Dont even think that for a second. You were trying to save the colony...and I couldnt let you die...''

''Why couldnt you let me die?'' Flik asked, shocked.

''Because you mean to much to me...and to Dot.'' Atta said, taking his hand and looking into his eyes.

''Wait...I mean something to you?'' Flik exclaimed. Atta stayed silent but she answered with a kiss...

_Ok everyone this was part 1! hope you liked it _


End file.
